Time To Let Go
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina used to be married but only lasted for a year due to constant fighting which lead to Emma leaving town. Picking up a year later, the pair find themselves stuck on Hook's ship on the way to Neverland due to Gold's doing. Can they ever let go of what happened and move on? Eventually SwanQueen with flashbacks of their married life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>  
>Gripping tightly to whatever rope, sideboard or banister possible, the group prayed that whatever 'dark' place they were to end up, they would make it in one piece.<br>Tensions were running high with the amount of people who held some form of hatred to another on the ship. For two people in particular it was awkward.

Emma and Regina.

They had once become accustomed to being friends, then lovers which eventually lead to full on commitment of marriage. However, it did not last. Sure enough both women had always had their doubts and insecurities about whether or not it would last but they never spoke on it. Instead they simply drifted, for one more than the other. First it started with the forgotten morning kiss then the cancelled or no show lunch/dinner to the 'working late I'll see you tomorrow', of course this was Regina.

This did not mean that the brunette stop loving her wife, just that she simply let her ultimate fear takeover of losing the thing she loved most, which she ended up losing anyway. Despite being married, the mayor couldn't seem to find the strength to let go of her gruesome past. What had happened to her, what she had lost and most importantly what she had done herself.__

_'Slowly walking into the darken mansion as quietly as possible to avoid any confrontation, Regina slipped her heels off peering at the clock on the wall. 1:50am. Even though she knew it was late and she was tired, she was partly glad to know that her wife would be sound asleep. Or so she thought. Approaching the stairs, the brunette heard a sudden click of a light echoing from the living room. Looking over into that direction, she spotted her blonde wife sitting on the couch with a solemn stare. Biting her lip, the mayor takes a shaky breath heading in the direction of the woman. As she approached closer, Regina frowns before looking concerned at the fact that her quiet wife had tears rolling down both cheeks._

_'Emma?..."_

_The blonde blinks looking in the brunettes direction gaining another tear as she swallows hard. "You..didn't come home...again, I was worried.."_

_Regina sighs and rubs her head as if finding an excuse. "There's been a lot of work on at the office..."_

_Emma nods slowly letting her lip go. "Of course..work.."_

_Regina raises an eyebrow curious as to what she means by that statement. Emma looks up at her wiping her face. "You haven't been home...all week"_

_Regina nods. "Like I said the office has been-"_

_The blonde shakes her head. " no it hasn't..give me some credit I'm the sheriff, I know exactly what goes on in your office...There has been no new reports in nearly 2 weeks!"_

_Regina looks a little taken back by her wife's sudden raise of voice. "Emma I-"_

_"No!"_

_Emma bites her lip knowing that there are tears threatening once again. Looking at her brunette wife hopelessly, the blonde sniffles. "Do you know...it's been a month since you have kissed me?"_

_Regina looks confused. "I kiss you all the time.."_

_Emma shakes her head. "No I mean properly..yes you kiss me on the cheek or head but you have not kissed me on the lips in a month!"_

_Regina thinks about what she is saying and looks down regretfully._

_Emma watches her stay quiet and stands. "We have been nonstop fighting for god knows how long. You constantly find excuses to not come home or even talk to me"_

_"It's not you..trust me on that it's not"_

_Emma looks desperately at her. "Then what? Please tell me?..let me in, I'm your wife!"_

_Regina shakes her head looking serious. "It's my problem and I will deal with it"_

_Emma raises an eyebrow. "When? Tomorrow? Next week? In 5 years?"_

_Regina looks at her wife hearing the pain in her voice. " I ..don't know..it's complicated.."_

_Emma throws her hands in the air getting worked up. "Complicated? ..of course it is!"_

_Regina takes offense to this. "And you wonder why I do not tell you?!"_

_Emma looks back at her. "Why you don't?..Regina I have been trying to talk to you for months but it seems like you just do not care anymore whether this works! I'm getting tired of fighting and yelling..I don't want to end up hating each other because that is where we are headed"_

_Regina looks sad now holding back her own tears. "That is not true..I just cannot..tell you what is going on!"_

_Emma nods teary. You are right on the first part..because..no matter what you do I will always love you but..this...it's not working.."_

_Regina looks fearful at her. "What are you saying?"_

_Emma looks down a moment letting a tear go. "I need to let you go.."_

_Regina watches the blonde as she retrieves a suitcase from the side of the couch and walks over to her. "I'm sorry Regina.."_

_The brunette looks at her letting her lip go realizing now she was right all along. Emma takes a breath wiping a tear from Regina's face before giving a sad smile. Hesitantly the blonde reaches across placing her lips on to her wife's one last time._

_Inside Regina's head she is practically screaming at herself to grab hold of Emma but in reality stands still too shocked and scared to move. Emma moves away gripping her suitcase and grabs her jacket off the hall stand before walking towards the door. Giving the brunette one last look of sadness, the blonde walks out closing the door behind her. Regina lets her lip go allowing her emotions take over starting to sob as the door closes leaving her alone.'_

Glancing over at her estranged wife who is avoiding looking in her direction, Emma wondered two things of her own behaviour which conflicted each other. 1. Why did she not stay and fight for her wife more? 2. Why on earth did she return to Storybrooke?"  
><em><br>__**A/N:**__ will they ever properly talk? Or are people going to stand in their way? Chapter 2 is nearly completed so please let me know what you think? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: thank you for the reviews so far! I have a few ideas for this fic :) and to clear up any confusion, there will be no Peter Pan or Henry as this version it is Gold trying to get rid of them. Also it was Emma who left Storybrooke after leaving Regina._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2  
><strong>  
>Watching between her parents and the brunette standing with Hook, Emma clung on to the rope that was supporting her to stay still through the storm. Looking over again she saw Regina make her way over to the Charming's clearly aggravated by something Hook had said. Approaching the deck carefully, the mayor glanced over at Emma with a typical scolding look and a raised eyebrow. Biting her lip Emma turns to face away sighing.<p>

"Is there a problem I should be aware of _Miss Swan?_"

The blonde cringes a little at the use of her old nickname. Sure enough when the pair were married, Regina would use it every now and then in a playful manner but right now this was not the case and Emma could tell by the woman's cold tone. Turning back round she looks towards the frustrated looking brunette. "No..."

Regina looks her over and sighs. "Well then I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me every 5 minutes"

The blonde goes to argue her case but is forced to stop by the sudden uproar of the sea knocking the ship into danger as the water rises up above and over in a huge wave. Hitting the side of the deck, Emma loses her balance against the rope and falls overboard.

Snow having focused on her daughters wellbeing practically screams as the ship once again steadies itself. "No!" Running over to the right side of the deck, the short haired woman leans over gripping the wooden rail. "Emma?!"

David and Regina run over with the prince pulling himself up, holding a tied rope and diving into the sharp waters. The brunette stares into the dark blue sea with widen eyes feeling her heart beat quicken with worry. As they watch Emma being brought back to the surface by her father, Snow grabs the rope with the help of Regina to pull them back onto deck.

Straight away the blonde starts coughing and spluttering water trying to catch her breath, laying on the ground. Snow kneels down and hugs her daughter to her tightly. "Thank god.."

Despite everything that had happened, Regina found it hard to resist the urge of running over herself, smothering the blonde in kisses and informing her everything was going to be okay. Looking to Emma being held by her mother, the brunette looks down taking a breath and backs away.

"I think now is a good a time as any to tell you we are here"

Everyone on the ship looks in the direction of the ship's wheel at Hook announcing their arrival to Neverland. Emma sits up slowly and looks to her 'wife' as the pirate docks the ship on the island. Regina looks back for a moment and gives a small smile before clearing her throat and heading towards the steps to get off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the group set foot on the island and make their way in land, Emma trails behind her parents still getting her strength back. With Regina now leading them to the said destination of the pirate, Hook slows his walk down to meet with Emma. "Bit of a shock back there love"

Emma looks over at him raising her eyebrow. Hook just smiles. "Good job you didn't actually die on us there Swan..would of been a terrible shame if you had and I for one would of not liked it"

The blonde chuckles at his attempt and gives him a smile knowing deep down he is just being harmless. "Thanks Hook..that makes..well one of you"

The pirate nods understanding what she is referring to. "Yes I heard about that..it would appear to be rather awkward at the moment"

Emma scoffs. "Tell me about it..then again can't please everyone now can we?"

Hook laughs which causes the rest of the group to look behind them confused or in Regina's case annoyed, noticing how pally the pair are. Emma avoids looking at her and walks ahead leaving Hook to walk behind alone.

Finding an empty clearing in the forest, each person selects a job of collecting fire wood and things to eat even though Regina protested that she could just use her magic. At this statement everyone argued with the simple fact that Hook said to use magic here would be dangerous and attract unwanted visitors. He also said the woman should save her energy for when they find a way off the island and home.

Watching everyone disperse in front of her, Emma sits herself down on a log feeling rather sore from the ship incident. Rubbing her side she winces in pain giving a frown. The blonde knew that when she fell in she hit something but it appeared to be an unusual growing pain. Checking around her, Emma turns herself to the side and lifts her shirt a little revealing large purple bruising and what appeared to be her veins protruding to the skin.

Hearing footsteps, Emma turns back round too quickly gritting her teeth. Regina appears having filled their flasks with water. The brunette creases her brow at the expression on the blonde's face. "What is wrong with you?"

Emma sighs at the harsh tone. "Not that it matters to you but I..I still feel sore from the fall"

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Well maybe instead of gawking at other people you would of learnt to hold on properly and prevented it...I didn't see anyone else go overboard"

The blonde stands up sharp holding back a wince. "seriously Regina? Can you not say anything nice anymore? I _don't_ want to hear it!"

With the others returning, Snow steps forward between them holding her hands up. "Okay you know what arguing is not going to get us anywhere. We are all stuck here so can we at least try to get along?"

Regina bites her tongue and heads off in the other direction to be alone. Emma watches her leave looking sad before turning around herself and heading to think. Sitting herself down against a tree, she hugs her knees taking a deep breath.

"Swan? Mind if I join you love?"

Emma looks up to Hook towering above her and shrugs. The pirate watches a moment then sits beside her, searching for his rum bottle in his jacket. "It must be difficult..having her here..."

The blonde shakes her head to the proposed rum. "It is. I thought it would only be hard seeing her again when I got back to town but I was just kidding myself..it gets harder everyday"

Hook swigs his rum and sighs. "I think..maybe you should just..think about moving on. I mean from what I've heard she's dating again"

Emma's eyes widen and she looks over at him. "What?"

The pirate looks apologetic. "I don't know the ins and outs but apparently there is someone else..although I don't think it's serious or anything"

The blonde gulps down on the lump currently forming in her throat. "Oh..."

Hook looks over to the others in the distance not knowing what else to say. Emma glances over and him taking a breath before turning to face him. "I need to ask you something..about the island.. I mean its dangers. When I fell in the water I hit something, it wasn't sharp or anything but..now I have this pain and all my veins are starting to show"

The pirate turns to her with a pale expression. "Please don't tell me you got hit with nightshade..."

Emma raises an eyebrow looking clueless. "And that is?"

Hook gulps and rubs his temples. "It's a poisonous plant that if you get caught with it..its fatal..runs through your blood stream and eventually..kills you"

Walking over to the pair Snow looks concerned at her daughter's sad face. "Erm Hook we need to go over the plans on what we are to do tomorrow?"

Hook stands and heads back to the camp followed by Snow. Emma sighs and stands up hoping that the pirate won't tell anyone. "can my day get any worse?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After discussing what is going to happen, David looked around awkwardly at the rest of the people present for what he is about to ask next. "Okay so...sleeping arrangements"

Emma pipes up quick knowing full well her parents will stay together leaving her with Hook and Regina. "I will take whatever space is left on my own"

Regina scoffs crossing her arms muttering. "Like that will happen"

The blonde frowns looking towards her ex. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

The brunette looks back at her with a neutral expression. "Wouldn't you rather share with the one handed wonder?"

Emma glares. "If I were you Regina I'd be careful there, the green eyed monsters starting to show just because your 'other half' is not here!"

Regina looks confused. "What did you say?"

The blonde steps towards her. "You heard me! Hook told me that your dating someone"

The brunette scolds the pirate then looks back to Emma. "Not that it is any of your business but I am not dating anyone...it was one time"

Emma looks hurt. "And that is suppose to make it okay?"

Regina puts her hands on her hips angry. "You was the one who left Emma! So you have no right in telling me what to do with my life, you lost that right when you walked out the door!"

The blonde grits her teeth. "And why did I leave? You was never there, I'm surprised you even noticed!"

Snow quickly steps between the women for the second time today. "Shouting is not going to help I think we all need to calm down"

Regina sighs walking away. Emma watches her go and holds her side in more pain from getting worked up. Hook notices and walks over. "You okay love?"

The blonde nods and goes to find somewhere to sleep leaving her parents and Hook worried for both women. Snow looks to David. "Will they ever be okay again?"

David shrugs sadly then follows her to their sleeping place.

As the night gradually takes over, everyone sat in their allocated space talking or trying to find some peace through sleep. One person, a brunette, was further out the camp sitting behind a tree hugging their knees.

Sobbing.

A/N: next up Tinkerbell makes an appearance! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the early hours of the morning and the surrounding forest was just starting to lighten. Regina sat facing the newly lit fire from a dreaded night's sleep, if she got any that is. After her emotional breakdown last night, the mayor did not know what to think but what she did know was that she could not get a certain blonde out of her head. Hearing a loud gasp for breath, the brunette looked towards the sound seeing Emma sitting bolt upright on top of the make shift bed that was made.

"Bad dream?"

The blonde looks startled in the direction of Regina then takes a deep calming breath. "Something..like that" Emma looks at the brunette warily and rubs her side, forcing herself up. "Everyone else still asleep?"

Regina nods turning her gaze back to the burning fire. "It's only just daylight..." The brunette bites her lip. "..which makes perfect sense that a bad dream would wake you this early...you were never used to being up before 8"

The blonde hesitantly makes her way over and sits opposite. "That's because I'm a  
><em>normal<em> human being"

Regina gives a small chuckle at the humour. "I very much doubt that"

Emma glares at her mockingly. "You're so kind"

The brunette sighs staying silent prompting the blonde to continue with whatever type of conversation they were having at the moment. "So...what exactly did Hook say about what we are doing today? I kinda zoned out because of the fall situation"

The mayor clasps her hands together in front of her, resting her arms along her thighs. "Honestly? I didn't take much of it in either...something about he knows someone on the island who can help us get home. I really _don't_ like listening to the idiot"

Emma bites her lip giving a smile. "There really is no one you don't have a sordid past with is there?"

"Emma..."

The blonde holds her hands up in defence. "..sorry..and Emma? really? Back to my actual name?"

Regina rolls her eyes and stands up. "I think it's time to wake the others.."

Emma watches her then nods standing herself while screwing her face up. The brunette looks her over. "Are you still hurt?"

The blonde waves a hand like its nothing. "I'm fine.."

Regina looks unconvinced. "You might want to tell that to your face dear"

Emma sniggers. "Concerned for me now madam mayor?"

The brunette shakes her head in disbelief of the blonde's behaviour but also lets slip a smile. "There are just no pleasing some people.."

"Oh you definitely plea..." Emma stops herself realizing what she was going to say and looks embarrassed leaving Regina to smirk.

"Do my eyes deceive me love or are you and the mayor actually getting along?"

Both women glance over to the tired looking pirate. Regina rolls her eyes. "Do you mind _pirate_ it was a private conversation"

Leaving the pair, the brunette heads over to Snow and David to wake them. Emma sighs at the fact she left as they were just getting somewhere so to speak. "Hook..really?"

Hook looks down. "Sorry love I just thought it was a good thing?"

The blonde crosses her arms. "Maybe but..it doesn't mean anything. She's moved on like you said"

The pirate bites his lip then places a hand on her arm. "How are you feeling today anyway?"

Emma shakes her head. "It's getting worse...the bruising has travelled"

"We need to get you a cure.."

The blonde looks over surprised. "There is a cure? Why didn't you say?"

Hook sighs and scratches his head. "Because I don't know where to find it and..the effects of it means..you can never leave the island"

Emma inhales sharply looking defeated. "You..you mean I either die..or I'm stuck here?"

The pirate nods sadly and squeezes her arm. Emma looks teary then pulls away from him walking off in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trailing through the forest for what seemed like hours, Snow instinctively kept an eye on her daughter after nearly losing her and gives her a sympathetic smile seeing her walk behind everyone else, gradually slowing down. "Emma honey I know this is tiring but your slowing down..."

Emma looks up out of her thoughts. "I..sorry.." The blonde bites the inside of her gum to push herself forward trying to quicken her pace. Regina stops walking and looks over. "I think maybe..we all need to stop for a few minutes..running ourselves into the ground will not get us home any quicker"

Emma smiles over at her in thanks receiving a small nod. The group look towards another clearing to have a break and sit on some logs. The blonde takes a breath closing her eyes a moment to relax.

"Emma?"

Opening her eyes she looks towards her mother. "Yeah?"

Snow gets up and moves closer to her daughter. "What is that on your neck?"

Emma glances down to the side and grabs her mom's hand before she touches it. "Nothing I just bruised myself a bit yesterday.."

Snow looks worried. "Emma why didn't you say that you hu-"

"I'm okay!"

The blonde grows annoyed and gets up. "Lets just get going.."

Starting on their trail again, Hook grabs Emma's arm to talk to her. "You need to tell them.."

Emma glares at him pulling her arm away. "No I don't! And if you even think about saying anything you can kiss goodbye to your other hand!"

"But..."

"Emma can I talk to you please?"

The blonde looks over to the voice that she still loves dearly and walks away from Hook seething. Approaching the brunette, Emma tries to let go of her anger. "Regina?"

The mayor looks over her shoulder at the pirate, giving an evil look. "Is he bothering you?"

Emma chuckles. "Nothing I can't handle...what do you want to talk to me about?"

Regina looks over at her. "There was nothing I wanted to talk to you about.."

The blonde looks down. "Oh.."

The brunette takes a chance and takes hold of Emma's forearm. "I just meant that..I thought you could do with a jail free card..from him"

Emma peers down to her arm and Regina's hand feeling nervous. "I get it thanks"

The brunette pats her arm then walks on leaving Emma to stop and stare at her parents, the idiot as Regina puts it and the love of her life walking on. It was now she knew she had to leave. To prevent any of them from watching her deteriorate and eventually die due to the nightshade poison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Settling down for the second night, Emma makes her way over to Snow. "..mom?"

Snow looks over in surprise at Emma calling her mom then smiles. "Yes Emma?"

The blonde takes a breath and sits down with her mother placing her hands on her knees as if to steady herself. "I know I haven't...said it yet but..I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you guys, Storybrooke. I have just found it so difficult to..get past everything and I don't know..even now its.."

Snow notices her daughter starting to well up and takes hold of her shaking hand. "We understand..we can only imagine what you went through, what you both went through because let me tell you now Regina suffered too..she could barely keep herself together, wouldn't leave the house and even now, I can see she has put that horrible stone wall straight back up"

The blonde sniffles. "I wish she didn't do that. I still love her mom and I thought that now I would feel better but I don't..it's harder seeing her. I just wish we could start over you know? I should of fought more"

The short haired woman squeezes her hand. "There are a lot of things that you could say you both should of done. You could of stayed but at the same time she should of talked to you and not push you away"

Emma nods agreeing. "We are both at fault and that is the problem. When I left I put the whole blame onto her..no wonder she hates me now"

Snow shakes her head. "No Emma she doesn't hate you, she is just being cautious. It's clear to everyone that she still loves you, you can see it in her eyes"

The blonde sighs letting go of her mom's hand. "Just wish I had the time to put it all right"

Snow frowns at the comment not liking the fact that her daughter seems adamant on giving up. "Give it time"

Emma nods slowly thinking that time is the one thing she doesn't have and heads back over to the fire.

On the other end, both David and Regina share a look. On David's behalf a worried one and on Regina's, a sad one having heard the entire conversation between mother and daughter. The brunette looks down and walks over to her make shift bed to lay down while David consoles his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, Hook walks around the camp site with a rather lost expression. "Where is Emma?"

Upon hearing the pirate's frantic voice, Regina sits up with a frown. "I thought she was with you..considering you never leave her alone"

Snow and David walk over looking towards Hook for an explanation.  
>The pirate shakes his head. "I was refilling the water!" Hook sighs looking around the place. "Damn it Swan why have you done this now when you're hurt!"<p>

The brunette stands quickly and steps up to him. "I do hope for your sake you are talking metaphorically!"

The pirate gulps then sighs again. "No..she got hit with nightshade..a poison when she fell overboard. It has been getting worse and I said to her there is a cure but I didn't know where.."

Snow looks scared. "Oh my god..that's why she said she was sorry..why she said that she wished..she had more time.."

Regina's eyes widen recalling the conversation. "No..no she can't..we _have_ to find her"

Hook looks to them all. "We better start now there..because believe me you can get very lost on this island"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming to a standstill, Emma leans down hands on her knees to catch her breath. Closing her eyes a moment she grits her teeth together at the pain of the poison travelling through her body now having the mark cover the majority of her neck. Slumping down onto the ground, the blonde looks around herself hearing complete silence. Covering her face she starts to let the panic take over her at the thought of dying.

Unaware that footsteps are approaching her, Emma's shoulders start to shake as she silently sobs into her hands.

"Who are you?"

The blonde hitches her breath and looks up seeing another blonde in green looking rather wary.

_A/N: hmmm wonder who that is? Haha clues in the previous author's note._

_Poor Emma just when her and Regina were starting to at least talk. As for Hook he needs to know when to let things be! _

_P.S. thanks for all the response so far! :)___


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The pained looking blonde wipes her eyes and rises slowly to her feet never taking her eyes off of the woman standing in front of her. "I..I'm Emma...who are you?"

The fairy gives a hard stare trying to decide whether to trust the blonde or not. "I'm Tinkerbell"

Emma's eyes widen. "Tinkerbell? As in the fairy Tinkerbell?"

The short blonde frowns at how she is well known to this other woman. "Yes..well ex fairy if you want to get technical"

The former sheriff bites her lip. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you..I just...wow I've only ever read about you but of course you'd be real if Hook can be"

Tinkerbell raises an eyebrow. "Hook? How do you know him? Is he here?"

Emma takes a deep breath at all the questions. "I just do..it's complicated and yes he is although now I don't know where.." The blonde looks down becoming quiet. "I left him behind with my parents...and my ex wife"

The fairy looks confused as to why she would do such a thing as to leave her family especially as she knows what the island represents and all the children here are desperate for a family of their own. "Why would you-" spotting the markings on Emma's neck she stops. "Oh...you got struck with nightshade.."

Emma nods slowly. "I..left to...there is nothing to be done.."

Tinkerbell looks sad for her. "Except for the cure?"

The blonde rubs her head. "Yeah that I have no idea where it is...besides even then I cant leave the island"

The fairy puts her hands on her hips with a determined look. "I know where it is so I suggest we go get it and at least then you will still be alive to find your family again then find a way off the island..you shouldn't give up Emma"

Emma looks at her with a small smile. "Why do you want to help me?"

Tinkerbell shrugs. "I don't have anything else to do..besides I would give anything for a family so finding yours would help.."

The blonde nods and starts to follow the fairy. "How are you not a fairy anymore?"

Tinkerbell looks startled by the personal question but realizes it would probably help to distract the blonde from her pain. " I tried to help with someone's happiness..but I failed"

Emma looks intrigued walking beside her. "What happened?"

The fairy takes a breath. "They didn't take it and someone found out..my wings were taken"

The blonde cringes. "Oh..sorry. Did you ever ask them as to why they didn't take it?"

The woman nods. "I knew straight away when I asked. She simply said that it was none of my business, that it was the wrong time and she didn't believe...but I could see it for myself she was scared"

Emma bites her lip finding the story familiar. "The one you tried to help was she-"

"Emma?!"

"Swan?!"

"Emma!"

Tinkerbell looks towards the worried looking blonde who grabs the fairy and pulls her back out of view. The fairy frowns with a whisper. "Emma what are doing?"

Emma stays silent giving her a look because she does not want to be found or at least yet.

_"Emma?!"_

Tinkerbell frowns recognising the voice. "What..wait is that..is that Regina?"

Emma bites her lip and gives a small nod feeling nervous. The fairy's face drops and glares pushing her way out of the bushes despite Emma's protest of grabbing her arm.

Tinkerbell follows the voice and heads straight to the brunette angrily. "Regina?!"

The brunette freezes and turns facing the fairy in shock. "You.."

The fairy glares. "What the hell are you doing on the island?"

Regina scoffs at her attitude. "It has nothing to do with you..why are you here and not in the forest?"

Tinkerbell clenches her fists. "Because somebody took my wings"

The brunette frowns actually unaware. "Oh?"

The fairy sighs. "Like you don't know"

Regina crosses her arms getting fed up. "I'm sorry _Green_ I really don't"

"Its Tinkerbell!" The fairy sighs annoyed. "But that doesn't matter right now. How do you know Emma?"

The mayor's eyes widen. "Emma's here?!"

"Damn it.." The blonde mutters stepping out from the bush and standing beside Tinkerbell. "Regina..I am not coming with you..I have to do this..you will understand eventually but I-"

The brunette having been mesmerised since Emma stepped out doesn't give the blonde a chance to finish when she steps forward and hugs her tightly leaving Emma's eyes to widen in shock. "..Regina?"

"Don't.." Regina squeezes her a moment then pulls back to look at her sadly. "Emma.." The brunette gives her a 'why' look which the blonde understands and looks apologetic for. Regina looks her over and reaches for the blonde's neck.

Emma braces herself as the woman gently touches her neck concerned. "Tinkerbell..knows where there is a cure.."

Regina nods looking at her trying not to show Emma that she is upset. "Then we will get it. I am not going to sit back and watch you...die"

Tinkerbell raises an eyebrow. "Hold on...your her..but.."

The brunette yet again looks confused at the fairy. "But what? I really do mean it when I say I do not know what you are talking about"

The fairy bites her lip realizing that the brunette is telling the truth which means what happened was not her fault. Hearing some rustling of leaves, the rest of the gang appear leaving Emma to yet again be squashed into a hug by her mother.

Regina moves away from Emma giving her one more look of concern as the blonde is surrounded by her parents and allows her regal stance to once again take over. As soon as her parents let go, Emma looks to Regina again wondering if maybe she should listen to Tinkerbell and get the cure because maybe..just maybe they have another chance?

A/N: they are not at least civil :) and what is Tink hiding with regards to her wings? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After much discussion and planning on what to do next, with the additional argument on Hook and Tinkerbell's part, Regina had two concerns bugging her. One being to get Emma cured because even after everything she still loved the woman and that would never change no matter what happened and the thought of Emma dying or being in pain made her own heart ache. The second concern being Tinkerbell. What was the silly grudge holding fairy talking about?. Regina decided that once everything had calmed down she would investigate.

Stopping abruptly, everyone followed Tinkerbell's gaze up to a mountain ahead. The fairy looks over her shoulder at the company. "The water is up there..but I suggest we start first thing"

Regina pushes her way past Hook and in between the blonde's parents with a scowl. "No way. We climb now otherwise it will not just be your wings that disappear!"

Tinkerbell steps forward game for whatever Regina's got. Emma looks between the pair and walks over. "Stop!" The blonde looks to the brunette. "Regina..she's right..I don't think I have the energy to climb now. _Please_"

Regina notices the pleading look Emma is giving her while hesitant to take the brunette's hand but decides not to. "Okay.." The brunette rubs the blonde's shoulder. "You should rest" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding yet another place to sleep, the group settle down. Emma walks to the far side and sets her jacket down to lay on. Laying on her side she frowns feeling the space next to her move. The blonde sighs and turns over shocked at coming face to face with Regina.

The brunette looks back. "If you think I am taking the chance of leaving you alone to sneak off again you have another thing coming"

Emma cannot help but smile at her determination. "I'm not going to leave again"

Regina smiles back taking the phrase to heart. "I know you're not because I won't let you"

The blonde hugs her jacket finding it difficult to get comfy. Regina takes a breath and leans over stroking her hair gaining another smile. "You used to like it when I stroked your hair when we settled on the couch"

Emma nods sadly. "It calmed me.."

The brunette lets out a chuckle. "Remember that one time it didn't"

The blonde glares playfully. "You mean when _you_ gave me the scar on my forehead?"

Regina nods with a grin and moves her hand over to where the scar is tracing it with her fingers. "I should of listened to you"

_It was a Monday night and unlike those people who had a disliking to Monday's, Emma loathed them. Settling down that evening, the newly married couple were snuggled on the couch in their usual spot of Regina curled up on one side and Emma with her head rested on the brunette's knees so the woman could stroke her hair while watching TV._

_As Regina trailed her fingers through the blonde's locks, she caught Emma's neck with a finger gaining a mini jerk and giggle from Emma which Regina found adorable. Biting her lip, the brunette raised an eyebrow and repeated the action gaining a swatted hand. "Regina stop"_

_Regina smirks and ignores her wife's protest to do it again. Emma wriggles starting to laugh and tries to move but gets trapped by the brunette's grip. "Regina! I want to relax!"_

_Regina starts laughing herself continuing to tickle the blonde. " 'Babe' lighten up!"_

_Emma pokes her wife in the side to stop her, also for mocking her by using the name babe which the blonde usually uses on the brunette and goes to move away but ends up tumbling off the couch and straight into the coffee table much to Regina's horror. "Ow..."  
><em>  
><em>The brunette quickly moves from the couch to her wife sitting on the floor holding the side of her head. "Here let me see"<em>

_Emma glares at her as Regina moves her hand and cringes. "Your bleeding...let's go"_

_The blonde looks confused. "Go?"_

_Regina stands helping her up. "To the hospital. That is going to need stitches"_

_Emma pouts screwing her face up which causes another 'ow' to escape from her lips. The brunette takes her hand and kisses her quick to comfort her._

Emma nods. "I am not going to disagree with you there. I mean you saying you should of listened to _me_ rarely happens"

Regina chuckles then hitches her breath when Emma takes her hand off her face and links their fingers. "I miss this..us..you"

The brunette looks down. "Emma..I can't hear this.."

Emma looks teary and nods. "Right I totally get it..I mean you're with someone now right?"

Regina looks back at the blonde and shakes her head with a frown. "No..Emma I'm not..I just..the first time was bad enough but I can't hear all this for you to go again..if this doesn't work I lose you all over again"

The blonde looks sad trying to not let her voice break. "I can't promise you that I'm staying put but I sure as hell can promise you that I will try my best and I know your scared and that was the problem before..but I need you to hear this. After everything..and how we have acted towards one another recently. I still love you and I always will even if this is..my last..-"

Regina cuts her off with a kiss, teary herself not wanting to hear anymore especially as she can see how upset Emma is becoming and places her arm around the blonde. Emma immediately kisses back keeping herself close to the brunette.

Resting their heads together, they pull back for air. Regina lets a tear slip gripping onto Emma but not enough to hurt her. "I..I love you..too"

The blonde smiles and wraps an arm round the brunette's waist closing her eyes. Regina watches her briefly then presses a kiss to the woman's head, on her scar before falling asleep next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Observing from a distance, Tinkerbell leans closer to Snow. "So.. they were married?"

Snow nods watching them herself in awe. "Technically they still are..they separated a year ago but never got divorced.."

Tinkerbell looks curious. "Do you think they will get back together again?"

The short haired woman shrugs. "If that right there is anything to go by I would say yes but..they could both end up pushing each other away again come morning. They are both extremely stubborn and Regina could react the same as before, too scared to lose her and Emma well she could leave to 'save' the heartache"

The fairy bites her lip. "I tried to help Regina once..long ago to find her true love but she ran from that too"

Snow looks to Tinkerbell. "Maybe that was the right thing to do at the time...otherwise she would of never met my daughter"

Tinkerbell nods then turns back looking at the sleeping couple wondering if they are really meant to be.

_  
>AN: still a rocky road ahead guys!  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the morning came, Regina shifted over to Emma's back as the blonde had moved to face away during the night. The brunette smiled contently at having her wife back in her arms. Nuzzling into her neck briefly, Regina's eyes shoot open with the sudden realization of where they were and that at that moment Emma was suffering. Glancing over to check that the blonde was still sleeping, the mayor slowly got up to allow Emma as much rest as possible.

Seeing the fire already lit, the brunette gives a yawn walking over and sitting herself beside Snow. The short haired woman glanced over concerned. "Emma still sleeping?"

Regina nods and keeps her eyes focused on the fire. "Snow I..I need to ask you something important.."

Snow frowns at the nerves shown within the brunette's voice. "Yes?"

The brunette glances over. "If.._when_ we get Emma the antidote, if there is no way for her to go home..will you take over as mayor?"

The short haired woman looks confused. "Regina what makes you think that without my daughter there I could be mayor? You cannot just quit and wallow in self pity. I for one know my daughter and she would not want you to drop everything and stop living"

Regina looks stern. "I will quit because if there is no way for her to go home, I am  
><em>not<em> giving up. I will be staying here with her"

Snow looks shocked at the brunette's decision. Regina looks over to Emma's sleeping form. "I am not losing her again and I am most certainly not going to leave her here alone"

"Oh...I see"

The brunette looks back at the woman. "I know it will be hard but with me staying someone needs to take over Storybrooke"

Snow nods slowly as Regina gives a smile to say thanks. Both women then sit silently until they hear a sudden sharp gasp for air and look over to see Emma bolt upright, choking with fearful eyes. Regina immediately runs over as Snow shakes David awake.

Emma looks to Regina scared not being able to catch her breath, gripping her throat. Regina pulls her close and rubs her back to see if she can calm her or if it's the poison finally doing its worse. "Baby.."

"Take..it...out"

The brunette looks confused then realizes what her blonde wife is trying to say and shakes her head profusely. "No!"

"I...trust..do..what you..have...take it.._out_"

Regina looks over to Snow and David. "You need to look away..."

The pair look confused but are turned by Hook and Tink sharing a mutual understanding of what is going to happen.

Regina looks back to Emma and kisses her head. "I love you and I will personally fix this I promise"

Emma gives a shaky nod feeling the brunette's fingers trace across her forehead, forcing her to sleep. Once the blonde is laying back down, Regina takes a deep breath before pulling Emma's heart out to give her more time.

Having heard what is going on, Snow looks over in fright seeing Regina hovering above her daughter, holding her heart. "What did you..." Pushing past Tinkerbell, Snow grabs at Regina pulling her up. "What did you do?!"

Regina looks at her with a tear rolling down her cheek. "What..I had to.."

Hook steps forward cautiously handing over his pouch so Regina has somewhere for Emma's heart. After putting it away, the brunette holds it out to Snow. "Take care of her until I'm back. I am getting the antidote"

Going to use her magic, Hook grabs Regina's wrist. "Remember what I said love? About the use of magic?"

The brunette yanks her arm away glaring at him. " I _don't_ care. If there is a price, I shall pay it"

The pirate sighs and the group watch as Regina disappears in smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David approaches his wife carefully knowing that after her outburst she would still be angry. Snow hears his footsteps come closer but doesn't turn, keeping her eyes focused on Emma while holding the blonde's hand. "We..can't just do nothing.."

"I know Snow but for all we know, Regina may have got the antidote already and for us it would take at least half a day to climb"

Snow's eyes widen in panic and looks to her husband. "What about what Hook said? What if she is up there and can't get back because of the price of using her magic? Emma needs it!"

David grips his wife's shoulders firmly. "If there is one thing I have learnt from being on the receiving end of Regina's wrath is that she _never_ gives up. She will not let her down"

Snow looks uncertain not really feeling the 'hope' right now and looks back to her sleeping daughter gripping her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hook and Tinkerbell watch the family from a distance feeling helpless. Tinkerbell sighs rubbing her head. "I should of insisted we kept going..none of this would of happened"

Hook glances over. "I am only ever going to say this once. It is not your fault..Emma was too weak to climb the damn thing anyway"

Biting her lip the fairy rises from her spot. "We need to find a way off this island at least then they can focus on Emma...we could do it?"

Hook raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry love you've lost me?..do what?"

Tinkerbell paces a little clasping her hands together. "Find a way. Who better than the two people here who actually know the island? I mean sure I have been here a few years now but I just assumed it was part punishment so I never looked into leaving"

The pirate frowns. "Are you serious?"

Tinkerbell glares at his tone. "Yes I am but if I have to I will go alone..maybe it is time to get off the island!"

Hook holds his hand up in defence. "Okay okay ill come with" the pirate looks to the sleeping blonde and her parents.

Tinkerbell crosses her arms. "It will never happen you know...she has Regina. Even I have to admit I had doubts but I'm also starting to believe the Queen did the right thing not following my advice"

The pirate nods slowly knowing anyway he has no chance with Emma. "Lets tell them then and get going"

Tinkerbell heads over to Snow and David. "Hook and I have decided that we are going to find a way back for you guys while you wait for Emma"

David looks to Snow then back to the pair. "Is it wise for us to separate?"

Tinkerbell nods. "We know our way around and so long as you stay here we will be back as soon as"

The married couple agree and watch as the unlikely pair venture off to find a way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours past and Snow still had yet to move from her daughters side. Leaning over she strokes her daughters forehead with a sigh. "It's going to be okay Emma..You will be cured in no time and then we will go home and you will start over again with Regina..maybe even start a family" the short haired woman chuckles to herself. "Just imagine..having a mini Emma running around at Christmas..days out..playing in the snow. Emma you would make a great mom and you have such a great life ahead of you so just..hold on for me okay"

"She doesn't have to hold on much longer"

Snow looks over seeing Regina standing behind her and stands herself. "Did you get it?"

The brunette nods and walks over inspecting the blonde first to make sure she is still okay. "Where's her heart?"

David passes the pouch over to Regina and watches, wrapping an arm around his wife shoulders.

Regina takes a deep breath and pours some of the water over her heart before placing it back inside the blonde. "Come on Emma wake up..."

_A/N: hmmm will she wake? And will they all get to go home? And what happened to my writing? This was supposed to only be 5 chapters! Haha. Also massive thanks for your reviews guys! So happy :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As her parents and Regina watch her sleeping body, Emma inhales deeply clenching her hands into fists. Regina looks at her teary and quickly sits beside her as she wakes. "Emma?"

The blonde glances over and attempts to sit up with a struggle. The brunette grabs hold of her back to support her and passes the rest of the bottle to her. "You need to drink the this"

Emma grips the bottle shakily looking towards her smiling parents and drinks it, immediately closing her eyes at the effects. Experiencing a tug and a sense of healing, the blonde then feels a soft hand slip into her own as she steadies herself opening her eyes once more.

Regina smiles pulling her into a hug knowing that the antidote has worked. Emma hugs back clinging to the brunette's back getting upset. The mayor reaches up stroking the back of the blonde's head and runs her fingers through her curls soothingly. "It's okay now you are all better.."

Emma shakes her head against Regina's shoulder. "No..it's not okay because now I'm stuck here.."

The brunette looks sad and presses a kiss into the blonde's hair. "I know..but you won't be alone"

Emma sniffles and stops shaking, pulling away to look at her. "What?"

Regina wipes a tear from Emma's face then pushes her hair back behind her ear. "I'm staying with you"

The blonde's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "No..no..you can't, you're going home"

"What home? _You're_ my home Emma. If anything all of this has made me realize that I wasted all my time being scared and instead I should of taken advantage of there being an us. You're my wife and we are going to make this work. I love you"

Emma looks guilty then glances over at her parents for guidance. Snow smiles a little to reassure her. "We have already spoke about it. She's staying"

The blonde looks teary and nods turning back to her wife. "okay..I didn't want to leave you again anyway"

Regina pulls her into a quick hug then frowns. "Where are the other two?"

David looks to the brunette. "Gone to find a way back..they know the island and offered while we waited with Emma"

The brunette raises an eyebrow wondering if they can be trusted. "I see.."

Emma notices her look and reaches for her hand with a smile which prompts Regina to smile straight away. "They can be trusted it's okay.."

"Hmm well it's a good job I trust you Miss Swan"

The blonde grins more knowing this time she is using her name playfully and hugs into her. "Guess we will just have to wait"

Regina smirks slightly. "I can think of a few things that we could be doing while we wait"

David clears his throat not wanting to hear and Snow grabs his arm. "And on that note we..we will be.._away_"

Emma sniggers into the brunette's shoulder before placing a light kiss there. Regina rolls her eyes at the couple's response then takes hold of the blonde's face kissing her.

The blonde kisses back making sure that she is kept as close as possibly not wanting to ever let go again.

_A/N: slightly shorter I know but I felt this chapter just had to be fluff! :)_ _Thanks for all your reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been a couple of hours since Hook and Tink had left camp to find a way of getting back to Storybrooke and the rest of the campers were growing restless. Partly because they just wanted off the island but also because for two people it meant saying goodbye to their daughter once again.

Since the blonde was brought back to life by the antidote that cured her from the deadly poison, Regina was sat by her side, constantly making sure that her wife felt okay, still in a bit of doubt over it actually working. The brunette knew it did but deep down she couldn't shake the feeling of fear that she could lose Emma again. The blonde picked up on the former mayor's agitated behaviour and took her hand, linking their fingers. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Regina looks over and squeezes the former sheriffs hand. "Yes I just don't want to lose you again is all"

Emma looks guilty and nods. "You won't I promise..I just wish we could start over properly..at home"

The brunette reaches over stroking a strand of blonde behind the woman's ear. "Me too..but we have each other that's the main thing"

The blonde nods and hugs into her, prompting the other woman to stroke her hair.

Hearing a throat being cleared, the two women look over towards a newly appeared Hook who looks defeated and an annoyed looking ex fairy. "Was no good..."

The blonde in green sighs, looking towards Snow and Charming. "To get back you need a bean like the one that brought you here"

Snow frowns. "But there are none here how are we suppose to get one?"

The former mayor lets go of her wife's hand and stands looking frustrated, placing her hands on her hips. "Why did I not think to bring it!.."

Emma looks confused and glances towards everyone else to see if they have a clue on what Regina is talking about and gains a few shaken heads.

The brunette rubs her head. "I have a bean..or two in my office.."

Snow looks surprised. "But all our beans were destroyed by the giant"

Regina bites her lip. "Except a small cutting that I...took. I needed a safety net to get out of Storybrooke in case you all decide to put me to death again because Emma left..."

Charming sighs. "Regina you have to start trusting us, you are one of us now, have been ever since you redeemed yourself and got with Emma"

The former Queen nods. "I know..I'm sorry.."

The blonde rubs Regina's shoulder in comfort. "So what can you guys do?"

Hook raises an eyebrow still lost. "Nothing..there is no way to leave or even contact.."

Regina's eyes widen at his words and slowly smiles. "Yes there is...mermaid"

The pirate realizes what she means. "They can swim through portals to different lands"

The brunette nods. "If we can make contact..there is a chance we could _all_ get home"

Emma looks shocked. "What?!"

Regina looks over at her a little teary. "Emma we can get you home"

Hook scoffs "if the plan works love"

The former mayor glares at him for ruining the moment. "Do you want another hook?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After discussing the plan, Regina reluctantly said goodbye to her wife as she was going to find the mermaid along with Tink for guidance and Snow as a mutual friend.

Pushing past the brushes heading towards the shoreline and the water, Tink looked to her former frenemy. "So you are going to call Ariel and ask her to get the bean, along with Blue's help to allow Emma home?"

The brunette nods. "Yes.."

The ex fairy looks amused. "The same mermaid who you tricked and in return stole her voice and her chance of happiness?"

Regina sighs. "Yes! Which I will return and Snow is going to back me up"

Tink stops by the water and shrugs. "Okay then..your majesty work your magic"

The brunette rolls her eyes and grabs the shell calling for Ariel to appear. Upon seeing red hair, the former Queen flicks her wrist so she can speak.

"What do _you_ want?" Ariel glares then grabs her throat realizing she can talk.

Regina bites her lip. "Help..please I need you to retrieve two items for me from a town called Storybrooke. There is a bean in the mayor's office that can help us home and you need to see a fairy called Mother Superior or Blue and explain that Emma cannot get home due to the cure of nightshade and whatever you do, do _not _speak to a man called Gold"

The mermaid takes a deep breath. "Why would I do that for you?"

The former mayor sighs. "Snow.."

Snow steps forward revealing herself causing the mermaid to smile towards her friend. "Snow! What are you doing here?"

The short haired woman waves her hand. "Long story but Regina is telling the truth..please Emma is my daughter and if you don't do this she can't come home..please? If you won't do it for Regina do it for me?"

Ariel contemplates for a moment, the former mayor watches her. "Eric's there..."

The mermaid nods. "Okay ill do it"

Snow smiles. "We will meet you back here tonight? and remember what Regina said, no Gold"

Ariel nods and swims off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to camp, Regina goes straight over to Emma hugging her tightly causing a chuckle. "Well if I get welcomed like this every day I will be a very happy woman"

The brunette smiles, pulling back to look at her. "Then I guess I will have to keep on top of it"

The blonde strokes the side of her face. "I love you"

Regina covers Emma's hand with her own. "I love you too and when we get home I still want your mother to work in the office but _with_ me so that I still have a job but all my important time goes on you and our family"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Family?"

The brunette nods with a smirk. "Well we already have the marriage thing down..so..kids?"

The blonde smiles and wraps her arms around her wife's neck giving her a kiss. "Sounds perfect" 

_A/N: sorry for long update I sorta lost inspiration and had to think! As you can tell some of it follows the storyline and some doesn't like the giant destroying the beans but for the fic Regina had to be good because of Emma so she couldn't of taken them_


End file.
